Various devices exist that can be used to receive and record television programs. Most common are VCRs, which can record television programs. More recently, devices known as personal video recorders (PVRs) or digital video recorders (DVRs) have entered the market. PVRs use a hard drive to record digital data that represents a television program. Various optical media and other forms of memory can be used to record television programs or digital representations thereof.
Most recent television receiving devices and recording devices, such as personal video recorders (PVRs), and cable and satellite set-top-boxes, as well as other home electronics, now include universal remote controls. These remote controls allow a user to control the function of the television receiving device and peripheral devices from a distance via a wireless connection. Universal remote controls are typically capable of operating other electronic devices including televisions, VCRs, or DVD players. To operate these other devices, the universal remote control must be programmed by the user.
One method for programming remote controls is known as a power scan. In this scenario, the user continually presses the power button on the remote control for a certain device. At each press of the power button, the remote control selects a different control code from its memory. Once the device turns off, the user signals to the remote control that the current code is operable. For instance, a user will turn on a television he or she desires to have the remote control operate. The user would put the remote into a programming mode. Then, the user would press the power key until the television turns off. Once the television is turned off, the user can press another key on the remote control to direct the remote control to set that television's code.
Programming a remote control can prove frustrating to the ordinary user. In programming the remote control, the television or other electronic devices tend to do some strange things. For instance, during programming the remote control will turn off the television. The user is often left without any idea how to turn the television back on. Many remote controls provide little or no feedback to the user about the programming or the feedback provided would be unintelligible. Sometimes users manage to program the remote control despite these problems. Yet, the remote control still fails to show the user the codes it needs. Thus, the user must go through the programming process again if the remote control needs it in the future.
There is a need in the community to provide remote controls that are easier to program. Should the remote control not get easier to program, there is still a need to provide a simpler method for programming the remote controls. These and other deficiencies of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.